


Arthur Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: S01E01A - Arthur's Eyes, Episode: S01E01B - Francine's Bad Hair Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by a point made in theElwood City Limitspodcast'sfirst episode: inArthur's Eyes, when Arthur sees a "giant worm" during his eye exam, his mother's reaction is an over-dramatic and 100% sincere, "Where!?"It's kind of amazing.





	1. Arthur's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a point made in the _Elwood City Limits_ podcast's [first episode](https://soundcloud.com/elwoodcitylimits/elwood-city-limits-episode-1-pilot): in _Arthur's Eyes_ , when Arthur sees a "giant worm" during his eye exam, his mother's reaction is an over-dramatic and 100% sincere, "Where!?" 
> 
> It's kind of amazing.

"Where!?" Jane hears the exclamation burst from her mouth unbidden, and there's a single moment in which she cannot believe what she's just said.

As Dr. Iris takes the caterpillar from the glass slide and releases it onto one of her office plants, Jane shares a glance with her husband. From the look in his eyes, he's barely hanging on; he wants to burst into laughter as surely as she does, and she's sure he can see the obvious tint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

 _Well_ , she thinks, _let it never be said that I don't believe my kids._


	2. Francine's Bad Hair Day

Something feels off the entire time that Francine is in the hair salon. She doesn't want to say anything mean in front of Muffy, but these prissy beauty people make her nervous.

The woman with the massive blonde hairdo looks at Francine's own hair like she has no idea what it even _is_ , let alone what to do with it, and so Francine isn't the least bit surprised when the style doesn't come out at all like she'd been promised.

But it's what the woman says as they're leaving that hurts the most.

"If only she had hair like yours..."


End file.
